Katakan Merah
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Wonwoo tidak ingin mati, dia cuma ingin Mingyu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. 17 Mingyu & Wonwoo. (Entahlah, tapi Wonwoo suka rasa sakit dan ini tidak mengandung adegan ranjang, aku bingung, fic ini sendiri adalah warning.)
1. Chapter 1

Katakan Merah

Rating: M

* * *

Ada rasa menusuk di dadanya, di tulang dadanya. Itu sekedar perasaan, Wonwoo paham, tapi entah bagaimana rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit fisik.

Rasanya seperti melubangi tulang punggungnya dan naik ke tenggorokannya, mencekiknya dari bawah rahang, dari bawah telinga.

Perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan dan Wonwoo merasakannya lagi.

Sebuah urgensi.

Dan tinjunya menghantam rahang sementara tangannya masih mencengkram kerah seragam orang itu.

Urgensi untuk menghabisi, urgensi untuk menghajar.

Kalau tidak dirinya berarti orang lain.

Tumit Wonwoo menendang perut itu.

Wonwoo puas, tapi dia sakit.

Rasa di dadanya masih tetap di dadanya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Dan ketika Wonwoo sadar Mingyu menariknya, ada urgensi lain.

"Apa yang lakukan pada orang itu, Hyung!?"

Mingyu menariknya, sementara korban Wonwoo masih terbatuk batuk, dan Wonwoo marah.

Dia bukan butuh diceramahi.

Wonwoo mendengarkan ceramah, memahaminya, tapi mengabaikannya. Dia bukan ingin didikte.

Wonwoo menyikut perut Mingyu dan kabur dari anak itu.

"Argh! Hyung!"

Urgensinya adalah untuk dikejar, untuk dicari. Wonwoo ingin Mingyu mengejarnya, terus mengejarnya walau dia terjun dari Namsam Tower dan masuk koran sekalipun.

Tidak! Tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin Mingyu ikutan terjun dari Namsan Tower dan masuk koran juga.

Dia cuma ingin Mingyu mengejarnya.

Ingin Mingyu memeluknya.

Atau setidaknya ingin Mingyu menahan tangannya dan Mingyu tetap tersenyum seperti Wonwoo tidak melakukan penganiayaan sebelumnya.

Tapi tidak akan ada yang akan melakukan itu, Mingyu sendiri, memangnya dia kuat?

Ya, tidak ada yang tahan dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Semua orang punya urusannya masing masing dan itu bukan memenuhi urgensi Jeon Wonwoo.

Walaupun Wonwoo merasa ini sebuah urgensi, bukan lagi keinginan, tapi urgensi yang harus dan sangat harus dilakukan.

Kalau tidak Wonwoo merasa mati.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo tidak benar benar berlari, dia menunggu Mingyu muncul seperti ini, terengah mengejarnya dan sekarang menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Mingyu!"

"Oh-oh, baiklah."

Dan Mingyu melepas genggaman tangannya.

Tidak, bukan itu yang Wonwoo inginkan!

Wonwoo mengambil sepedanya dan mengowes pulang. Meninggalkan Kim Mingyu.

Yang Wonwoo harap akan mengejarnya lagi, mengejarnya terus dan terus.

* * *

Kuku ibu jari Wonwoo yang panjang ditusukkan pada pangkal ibu jari satunya. Tentu saja ada rasanya dan rasa seperti ini adalah rasa satu satunya yang dapat melawan rasa di dadanya.

Tapi ini kurang, Wonwoo ingin lebih.

Dia mencari, mencari dan mencari.

Gunting kurang terasa, dan dia menemukan cutter.

Kali ini, Wonwoo tidak ingin berdarah, cuma berikan dia rasa sakit saja.

Dan dia menyayat sepanjang jari telunjuknya tanpa melukai.

Ketika tajamnya terasa Wonwoo merasa dia lebih baik, tapi ketika tidak terasa lagi Wonwoo merasa dadanya kembali dipenuhi perasaan.

Wonwoo cuma ingin melupakan. Melupakan semua yang tidak nyaman sambil merasa sakit.

Harus ada satu bagian tubuh yang bisa dilukai tanpa terlihat orang lain.

Wonwoo menyayat pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut, serius tidak ada rasanya dan Wonwoo juga tidak ingin mati. Dia ingin sakit, tapi bukan mati.

Di badan? Pasti ada saja yang akan melihat, teman temannya akan melihat badan Wonwoo setidaknya seminggu sekali.

Wonwoo kesal, keburu tidak sabar, rasanya dia ingin menyayat lidahnya yang tidak tahan ingin berteriak, tapi Wonwoo cuma bisa berteriak tanpa suara sampai rahangnya kaku dan telinganya berdengung.

Sialan.

"Wonwoo! Ada Mingyu!"

Nah, itu baru lebih sialan.

Jadi sekarang Mingyu duduk di ranjang Wonwoo yang super rapi di kamarnya yang super rapi.

"Hyung tidak apa apa?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo ingin Mingyu langsung mengerti saja apa yang dia rasakan karena Wonwoo tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk cerita.

Tapi Mingyu, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam dalam.

Keberadaan Mingyu disini agaknya membuat Wonwoo merasa baik. Teruslah disini, jangan pulang, temani.

"Hm, aku, ya, aku baik."

"Oh, syukur deh."

Lalu?

"Sudah makan?"

Wonwoo mengeleng.

"Masak yuk, tadi ibumu pergi, katanya kalau lapar, masak saja."

Oh, iya. Itu Nyonya Jeon sekali.

Jadi Wonwoo duduk di samping kompor yang panasnya mungkin bisa membakar rambutnya yang hitam, sementara Mingyu mengiris bawang bombay.

Wonwoo tidak butuh bawang bombay untuk membuat spaghetti tapi jiwa koki Mingyu memperumit semuanya.

Seperti melakukan hal tidak penting.

Contohnya memarut keju lembaran

Tapi Wonwoo suka rasa sakitnya di jarinya yang beradu parutan keju.

Wonwoo suka sakitnya.

Dia ingin mencari rasa sakit lagi dan tahu tahu tangannya sudah mengambil pisau.

Mingyu panik dan menampar tangan Wonwoo yang menggenggam pisau, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Hyung?"

Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan panik, entah mungkin juga kasihan dan Wonwoo benci ditatap begitu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Apa apaan, Hyung, yang benar saja? Kau tidak mau memotong nadimu pakai pisau dapur, kan?"

Well, sayangnya itu benar.

"Hyung? Kau?"

Wonwoo ingin menampar Mingyu dan mukanya yang jujur, tapi masa bodo, Wonwoo menarik tangan kiri Mingyu, karena Wonwoo hapal tangan kiri Mingyu lebih dominan, dan menekannya ke lehernya.

Wonwoo diam, mencari posisi nyaman, dan bernapas sementara dia terus menekan tangan Mingyu yang dingin.

"H-hyung?"

Dan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, seperti menantang, dan Mingyu menarik napas.

"Katanya lebih enak kalau dicekik disini."

Mingyu menekan pangkal leher Wonwoo dan napas Wonwoo segera tercekat.

Mingyu mendorong kursi yang Wonwoo duduki sampai Wonwoo sekarang bersandar rapat ke tembok.

Wonwoo merasa nadinya berdenyut di tangan Mingyu, dan Mingyu mengeratkan cekikannya, dengan itu Wonwoo merasa kalau saluran di lehernya kenapa-napa dan lalu hidungnya kenapa-napa. Dan Wonwoo merasakan ada yang menggelitik di sisi kepalanya, dan Wonwoo tidak bisa bernapas, dan Wonwoo terbatuk. Batuk hebat.

Nyaris jatuh dari kursi tapi Mingyu menangkapnya dan Wonwoo masih terbatuk sambil bersandar ke dada Mingyu.

Dia senang, jadi dia terbatuk sambil tertawa. Setelah merasa ditekan, Wonwoo merasa bersamaan dengan dia kembali bisa bernapas ada yang lebih ringan di dadanya.

Wonwoo masih terengah, membatukkan rasa tidak enak di lehernya, dan setelah itu Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau cantik dengan muka merah begini, Wonwoo."

Ya, puji terus, sesinting apapun pujiannya, puji terus!

"Bodoh!"

Tapi entah ini karena tangan Mingyu, atau karena pujiannya, atau karena yang lain, Wonwoo merasa dia lebih baik.

* * *

Dan cuma butuh beberapa menit dari kepulangan Mingyu untuk membuat Wonwoo kembali merasa tidak enak. Apa yang tadi dilakukannya dengan Mingyu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia merasa sudah terbuka, sudah teracak-acak dan tidak tahu apa Mingyu bisa dipercaya.

Jadi saat dia bertemu dengan Mingyu, dia selalu menghindar.

Dia lari, karena dia tidak tahu apa diacak-acak Kim Mingyu adalah hal yang baik.

"Hyung."

Wonwoo sudah mau kabur lagi. Kadang dia pikir tidak baik bagi Mingyu untuk memahaminya, tapi kadang dia pikir dia butuh Mingyu yang bisa mencekiknya sampai dia merasa baik.

"Tunggu, Hyung!"

Dan Mingyu menarik tangannya, memelintirnya ke belakang punggung dan itu sakit.

Sekaligus membuat Wonwoo merasa dia tidak ada apa apanya di tangan Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo jelas berontak dan Mingyu menekannya ke dinding.

"Lepaskan aku, Bodoh!"

Tidak! Terus, Mingyu. Jangan lepaskan.

Mingyu makin menekannya ke dinding keramik toilet sekolah yang dingin.

Cuma ada mereka berdua disini.

Dan Wonwoo suka ditekan begini. Intensitas tekanan yang sama antara fisik dan psikisnya akan membuatnya merasa seimbang, kan?

"Tidak, Hyung, aku tidak akan melepasmu." bisik Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa lutut kanan Mingyu ada disamping lututnya. Dan dia suka ditekan begini.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan!"

Wonwoo berontak lagi, kali ini lebih keras karena Wonwoo tahu Mingyu tidak akan melepaskannya.

Dan seharian itu Mingyu menggenggam tangan kanan Wonwoo sampai rasanya banyak tulang Wonwoo yang bergeser, tapi Wonwoo merasa dia lebih santai, lebih tenang, dan tangannya lebih enteng, walaupun untuk menulis saja rasanya aneh.

* * *

Tapi Wonwoo belum bisa menghentikan urgensinya untuk menghabisi, dia masih akan terus merasakannya. Bahkan kadang kadang dia lebih ingin menghabisi orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Dan Mingyu lagi lagi memergokinya berkelahi.

Dia menarik tangan Wonwoo terlalu keras dan menyeret Wonwoo dari sana, masih dengan Wonwoo yang menatap lawan berkelahinya.

"Dasar banci!"

"Kau yang banci! Sinting!"

Dan Mingyu menarik Wonwoo seperti menarik tali kekang anjing yang tidak mau jalan.

Mingyu terbiasa dengan anjing karena dia punya dan sekarang dia memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti Wonwoo adalah anjingnya.

"Aku bukan anjing, Bodoh!" dan Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Mingyu yang kuat.

Sejujurnya, Wonwoo tidak sepenuhnya keberatan.

"Lepaskan, Mingyu!"

Mingyu diam saja.

Wonwoo sadar dia sudah tidak bisa pergi dari Mingyu.

* * *

Mingyu melepaskannya. Membuat Wonwoo jatuh ke lantai kamar Mingyu.

Dan Wonwoo berdebar, apa lagi yang akan Mingyu lakukan?

"Ayo berdiri, Hyung."

Wonwoo berdiri, menurut.

Mereka diam.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi dengannya, Hyung?"

Wonwoo diam saja.

"Kalau kau cuma mau berkelahi, aku bisa berkelahi denganmu, setidaknya kau tidak akan dapat musuh baru."

Itu dimulai dengan tinju Wonwoo dan macam macam dan macam macam lalu tahu tahu Mingyu menendang, menggebuknya dengan bantal, dan satu tendangan lagi membuat Wonwoo menabrak sudut meja belajar yang tajam dan Mingyu jatuh ke ranjang.

Wonwoo mengerang, tulang pinggulnya beradu dengan meja belajar Mingyu dan sekarang bagian itu memar.

* * *

Wonwoo menenggelamkan dirinya ke bak air hangat, mengingat Mingyu.

Dan kalau dia ingat Mingyu dia ingat memar biru di pinggulnya.

Rasanya sakit dan setiap kali menekannya dia merasa lebih baik. Juga air hangat membuatnya lebih baik.

Wonwoo menekannya.

Enak.

Dan dia tertawa, tenggelam dalam bak air hangat.

Dia butuh Mingyu, atau seseorang untuk menekan memarnya supaya dia bisa menikmati sakitnya lebih lagi. Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak bisa meminta keluarganya, dia cuma bisa meminta Mingyu.

Tapi tidak baik untuk Kim Mingyu kalau harus dekat dengannya.

Tidak baik bagi siapapun untuk dekat dengannya.

Dan dia ingin makin tenggelam lagi dalam air hangat. Dia mengambil napas dan diam saja di dalam air.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah roller coaster, entah perasaannya atau keadaan mentalnya atau pikirannya. Wonwoo tahu, dia adalah roller coaster.

Naik ke titik tertinggi dengan lambat lalu jatuh ke titik terendah dengan cepat.

Dan dia tiba tiba merasa memar di pinggulnya belum cukup, tapi dia juga merasa tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

* * *

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk membuat Wonwoo kembali merasa tidak enak pada Mingyu. Dan kembali menjauhinya.

Kim Mingyu yang malang jelas bertanya, "Kenapa, Hyung? Ada apa?"

Dan Wonwoo punya cuma satu jawaban.

Sebuah jawaban yanh entah dengan cara apa ingin dia singkirkan. Karena dia tidak ingin merasa begitu terua selamanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa baik, Mingyu, apapun yang coba kau lakukan."

Pada kenyataannya, Wonwoo ingin merasa baik. Ingin Mingyu atau siapapun membuatnya merasa baik dan tidak membiarkannya jatuh.

Mingyu memeluknya.

Kurang lebih seperti yang Wonwoo mau.

Mingyu bilang, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Hyung."

Bodoh, mana bisa? Mingyu tidak bisa apa apa.

Wonwoo melepas pelukan Mingyu dan dia berlari meninggalkan anak itu.

Setidaknya, walau Wonwoo juga tidak yakin, tapi Wonwoo tahu dia bisa terus mencari Mingyu kalau dia butuh merasa lebih baik.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note: Versi lengkap. Itu saja. Aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Fic ini sudah mengalami perombakan plot jadi ya, ya begitulah.

Note(2): Serius deh, sebenarnya yang emo itu bukan Wonwoo tapi aku.(?)

Note(3): Sudah, ya. Segini saja fic curhat-nya. Karena sudah aku bilang kan, plot asli untuk fic ini dalam, dalam, dan amat dalam.


	2. Chapter 2

Katakan Merah

Cast: SEVENTEEN Wonwoo & Mingyu

Rating: M

* * *

"Hyung, aku punya mainan!" Mingyu berseru, itu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Mungkin Mingyu sadar dia melamun jadi dia berseru.

"Oh, mainan apa?"

Mingyu cuma tersenyum, dia menarik tangan Wonwoo dan meletakan sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

Lilin.

Sebatang lilin putih biasa.

"Kalau aku melelehkannya, kau suka tidak, Hyung?"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya.

Tanpa menjawab sekali pun, Mingyu sudah tahu jawabannya, jadi dia tersenyum dan menyalakan lilin itu dengan pemantik.

Mingyu mendirikan lilin itu di atas meja, dan memandanginya, "Di tangan, kan, Hyung?"

Wonwoo masih tidak menjawab, dia juga memandangi lilin itu, Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan.

"Hyung."

"I-iya."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Kenapa kau bawa lilin?"

"Oh, Hyung tidak suka?" Mingyu mengambil lilin itu, dalam posisi miring 45°, "Ya sudah, tidak jadi, deh."

Tapi Wonwoo menahannya, "Mingyu, jangan."

Mingyu tersenyum lagi, "Tangan apa, Hyung?"

"Kiri."

Jadi tangan kanan Mingyu menarik tangan kiri Wonwoo dan tangan kiri Mingyu memegang lilin.

Lelehan lilin itu sudah menggenang dan nyaris meleleh, Mingyu merapatkan jemari Wonwoo dan meneteskannya di antara jari tengah dan jari manis.

Wonwoo tersentak, duduk dengan tidak nyaman karena panas yang datang tiba tiba dan terus menyebar, kemudian lelehan lilin itu mengeras di sela jarinya.

Wonwoo berdebar, justru jadi sedikit tegang saat Mingyu mau meneteskannya lagi.

"Hyung jangan berisik, ya? Nanti ibuku dengar bagaimana?"

Dan Mingyu meneteskannya lagi di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"Ah-" panas! Tapi kalau Mingyu bilang tidak boleh berisik maka Wonwoo tidak boleh berisik.

"Panas, ya?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Dimana lagi, Hyung?" Mingyu bertanya lagi.

"Di sini." Wonwoo menunjuk punggung tangannya, yang langsung saja Mingyu tetesi lelehan lilin.

Wonwoo meringis, sedikit menarik tangannya

"Sst, sst, Hyung." dan Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo lagi, "Jangan nakal."

Lalu Mingyu tanpa aba aba meneteskan lelehan itu di punggung tangan Wonwoo, dua kali.

"Ha-" lalu Wonwoo meringis, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengannya.

"Apa di situ lebih panas?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, panasnya sama saja dia cuma makin lama makin tidak tahan dengan panasnya.

"Kalau begitu lihat aku, Hyung."

Dan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan air mata di sudut matanya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Kau memang cengeng, Hyung."

Lalu Mingyu membalik tangan Wonwoo, membuka telapak tangan Wonwoo yang tentu saja lebih sensitif dari punggung tangannya.

Dia langsung meneteskan lelehan lilin itu ke telapak tangan Wonwoo.

"Ha-!" ini baru lebih panas! Wonwoo nyaris saja mengepalkan tangannya, tapi genggaman Mingyu menahannya. Punggung tangannya di telapak tangan Mingyu terasa tidak nyaman karena ada lelehan lilin di sana.

"Panas, ya? Lihat, Hyung, apa warnanya?"

Merah. Memerah, kemerahan, telapak tangan Wonwoo berwarna merah.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak boleh bilang merah, nanti mereka selesai dan tidak lagi main lilin begini.

"Jangan memancingku!"

"Oh! Anak baik tidak bicara begitu, kau minta dihukum? Sepertinya aku kurang keras padamu, Hyung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, dia mengunci mulutnya lagi. Tapi memang Mingyu itu longgar sekali padanya.

Mingyu tertawa, "Wonwoo Hyung tidak boleh bilang merah."

Dan Wonwoo kesal padanya.

"Lima kali lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Eh, dua saja, deh. Nanti ibuku keburu kesini."

Dan Mingyu meneteskan lelehan lilin itu lagi ke telapak tangan Wonwoo yang masih bersih.

Ada bekas lilin di lantai kamarnya, kelihatannya mereka kelamaan mengobrol tadi.

Wonwoo masih meringis kecil.

"Sekali lagi, ok?"

Dan Mingyu meneteskannya di bagian yang dekat pergelangan tangan. Wonwoo bersumpah bagian itu lebih sensitif dan dia hampir berteriak.

TOK TOK

"Mingyu, Ibu masuk, ya?"

"Sebentar, Bu."

Mingyu mematikan lilin dan membuka pintu, sekedar untuk memunculkan kepalanya.

"Esnya dipisah, kan?"

"Iya, sesuai permintaan Baginda Raja Mingyu."

Mingyu tertawa, mengucapkan terimakasih, dan menerima nampan isi minuman dari ibunya.

"Kau dan Wonwoo sedang apa?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Main, seru deh, tapi Ibu tidak boleh tahu."

"Hah?" ibu Mingyu sepertinya kaget, mungkin dia berpikir anaknya main yang macam macam.

"Bercanda, Wonwoo Hyung lagi main handphone, lihat saja." kata Mingyu. Dia mundur sehingga ibunya bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

Wonwoo jelas gelagapan, dia langsung pura pura memainkan handphone sambil menyembunyikan tangan kirinya.

"H-hai, Tante."

Ibu Wonwoo cuma tersenyum manis padanya, senyum yang sama manisnya dengan senyum Mingyu.

"Ya, sudah, diminum ya minumannya."

"Jelas, Bu, Wonwoo Hyung dari tadi haus sekali, iya kan, Hyung?"

"I-iya."

Ibu Mingyu akhirnya menutup pintu dan Mingyu meletakan nampan itu di meja.

"Aku pikir kita bakal ketahuan." kata Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya, Hyung." kata Mingyu, "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu menarik tangan kirinya lagi. Dia santai santai saja saat ini karena dia tahu Mingyu akan mencelupkan tangannya ke air dingin dari kamar mandi di kamar Mingyu.

Mingyu membersihkan bekas lilin di tangan Wonwoo dan meletakan es di atas tangan Wonwoo yang sedang santai santai minum jus jeruk itu.

"Terimakasih, Mingyu."

"Terimakasih juga, Wonwoo Hyung."

Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Oh, iya, Mingyu."

"Iya, Hyung?"

"Kapan kapan di punggung, ya."

* * *

•••

* * *

Note: jadi, aku kecil itu suka mainan lilin kayak yang diatas, nanti baru mengambil es di kulkas, yang ngambil esnya aja harus naik kursi dulu.

Note(2): kayaknya fic ini bakal jadi kumpulan oneshoot maso!Wonwoo yang update kalau aku lagi emo.

Note(3): aku sudah bilang kan, yang emo itu aku dan bukannya Wonwoo.


End file.
